What Goes Bump In The Night
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: L believes in ghosts. Near doesn't. Who is right? And Near pulls a prank on Mello and Matt. One-shot. R&R Flames are NOT welcome.


Right, so I finally got around to writing this...after saying I will since Halloween (and it's now March). No flames allowed. This is kinda like based on me and my friend at Halloween, since we were Near and L. Needless to say, our friends were amused the whole night. R&R

Summary: L believes in ghosts. Near doesn't. Who is right? And Near pulls a prank on Mello. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, I would not allow the movies to be redone and have them dubbed at the most. -cough- But that's just me. Anywho, yah, DO NOT OWN. I also don't own Near's robot. If you haven't seen L Change the World, then you wouldn't understand about the robot.

---

It was supposed to be like any other Halloween. He was going to hang out in the playroom, putting puzzles together. However, he overlooked the fact that Mello "accidently" left his candy bar in his favorite puzzle box and Matt happened to want to borrow his second favorite puzzle...which was over a week ago and he's slowly finding them in the oddest places around the house.

The day being Halloween didn't stop him at all. He honestly didn't care what day it was. It could be Christmas for all he cared; he was going to do his puzzles. Why not cards? Well, let's just say that Mello had other plans for every last card in the house, which also included using every container of brown paint, every inch of tape, and a bunch of paint brushes. You can imagine what he made, if you can't then you wouldn't know of Mello's ambition to make a giant chocolate bar (even if he's unable to eat it).

"I can't believe you're not going out tonight, Near." Mello stared at the younger boy. He was currently dressed up as a pirate. He planned on robbing little kids of their chocolates along the way to make his booty all that greater. Get it. Booty? Ha-ha. Wait, so not funny.

"Come on, Mello." Matt had wandered in. Near took a glance at him, wondering why he would be a ninja of all things? Last year, Mello had forced Matt into being a person in jail, year before that he was a bumblebee, and year before that Mello blackmailed Matt into being a baby. Ah how the years those two spent together make them do such odd things. And Near was glad he was never included in on them, as if he wanted to suffer like Matt did (even if Matt looked like he didn't care half the time or was having fun the other half).

"I get it. Because a pirate vs. ninja is so popular, you figure to cash off the popularity in order to gain more candy." Near went back to his puzzle. "Chances of such have given you a 1% higher chance of getting more candy than a little kid in a dinosaur outfit."

"What?!?" Mello fumed, but was soon dragged away by Matt, who made sure to pause his current game to drag the blonde out of the house. Fighting wasn't needed tonight and surely the reminder of chocolate would have Mello wanting to show off that Near was wrong.

So now, Near was left alone again with his puzzle. Most kids partook in the chance to trick-or-treat and get candy. Like Near, there were some who were just uninterested, but they're unimportant to this current story. Anyway, Near just wanted to do his puzzle like he did most days, when he wasn't in class or something. At least, he was doing his puzzle to a new figure showed up.

"Hello?" The person traced throughout the house. "Although it's Halloween. I suspect at least five percent of the population would still be around." That's when he stopped and came face to face with Near. "Oh hello there. I think you should come to a Haunted House with me." Near just stared.

"The chance of that happening is less than 1%." Near muttered as he slipped another piece into the puzzle.

"And why not? It's a real haunted house."

"Because there is no such thing as ghost."

"No such things as ghosts? They're as much real as Kira is!" Near slowly moved himself to face the intruder.

"L, there are no such things as ghosts." L took to sitting right there, stare down with Near.

"Yes there are. If you came to the haunted house with me, then I could show you that there are." Near stared.

"I have to go along just to prove that there are no ghosts, don't I." L nodded at once. He was the master at getting what he wanted. Watari would not join him on an outing to go the haunted house, so he decided to drag one of the Whammy House children along (sadly for Near, he was the one to get pulled into it). "Fine."

Near refused to leave without his favorite robot, which he never left without half the time. Of course, Mello did stick it in the wash, and Matt tried to see if it could fly. If only they knew why Near liked it so much, maybe they wouldn't try to destroy it as much. The toy already stopped ceasing to function in noise or lights. But those didn't matter. Why go on about the toy? Er, that's a good question.

Near stared up at the haunted house. It didn't look scary one bit. His right hand was held by L while his left held onto his robot. If it wasn't for the fact he didn't look the age of a teenager, he might've looked silly with the robot. Of course, anyone who thought this was probably Kira in disguise. Although, he wasn't chasing after Kira, that was L's job.

"Ready to go in?" L asked.

"Of course. This is the only way I can prove to you that there are no such things as ghosts." L couldn't help but smile a little at Near's feistiness. He was a good choice in successor.

The two wandered into the house, getting greeted by a quite cheerful woman for working in a haunted house.

"This might scare children." The woman warned.

"I'm not a child." Near muttered. The woman stared for a minute before smiling once more. It was L's treat that they were to go through the haunted house.

"Now remember, if you get scared at all, I'm right next to you." L and Near were waiting with others to go on their tour.

"Why should I get scared? I told you. The existence of ghosts is less than 1%."

"And I tell you they exist just as much as Kira does." Near was about to argue back when their group number was called. They were two in a group of eight. The others mainly consisting of couples. He thought it might be amusing to watch them instead of boring himself to death.

As they walked, the woman began to tell them a little history of the place. Supposedly, it's haunted yada yada yada, something about ghosts and spirits yada yada, and something about families getting possessed and deaths occurring in the house. Boring.

The first room they entered was pitch black. Near just listened to girls screaming as they walked into stuff. He easily heard feet moving. He was just more interested in looking around. There were little glow in the dark foot prints on the floors, which illuminated bits of the room. Of course, this allowed him to also notice the people lying in waiting to scare anyone who happened to walk over.

"Scared yet?" L muttered.

"Boring. There's no such thing as ghosts." After two minutes of listening to girls scream and the likes, their tour guide opened a hidden door and they followed her through. The next room was ridiculous. There was nothing scary about it to begin with. It was just a bunch of evil villains from a popular cartoon series, with a bunch of movies. Boring. How was this connected to a haunted house? Near became even more un-amused at one of them waving a surgical knife in his face.

Of course, that room lasting for a couple minutes longer than the first before they moved to the next room. Near assumed it to have been the dining room, but was now set up as a grave yard. He watched shadows moving in and out of the poorly lit graves. There wasn't much light, so he heard girls scream as they tripped. Of course, it didn't help when there was someone purposely touching them.

"Pedophile." Near muttered as he wandered past with L.

"Not scared yet?"

"Nope." Near stared out the window as they waited to move to the next room. He could've sworn he saw something, but called it on just being something in this room.

Near twitched at the next room. Clowns. Girls were screaming like mad. What was so scary about a clown? Sure, they were a little psychotic. And that one just tossed a fistful of balloons in his face (which he surely would've paid for had the young genius had more reserve). But there is still nothing scary about clowns.

"Stupid clowns. They're not scary nor have anything to do with ghosts." Near muttered as they wandered down the hallway to get to the stairs. There were random things in the hallway, doors opening and closing. Of course, Near noticed that they were being followed and couldn't help but give a small chuckle when the last couple found out the hard way. Needless to say, those two were now towards the front of the group.

"Scared?" L asked. Near was growing tired of the question.

"No." He replied. They climbed the stairs going up. Near would've figured the best place to put things would've been the stairs, but he guessed the people running the lame haunted house weren't smart enough to think of that. Of course, the figure at the top of the stairs made up for it a little. There was a turn at the top of the stairs, which didn't give you any time to prepare for the bloody, headless soldier at the top of the stairs. Of course, Near knew it was such a fake when the mouth never moved when the figure spoke. The eyes never moved as he looked over them or walked past them.

The next room was like a picture of an insane asylum. Most of the room was a mess. There was a girl in a rocking chair, petting a head. Another girl wandering around talking to herself, more disheveled than anyone else in the room. The last was a guy talking to a container in his hands. He wandered over to them.

"Do you want to see what happened to my little brother?" He held out the container. Near stared. It was just spaghetti. So not intimidating. Of course, the second the girl with the head got up, the window burst open and a cool wind blew in. Everyone turned and expected something to come through it, but nothing. The girl, who was talking to herself, paced back and forth near it before shutting it. Near figured she opened it.

"Wasn't that creepy?" L asked.

"No way." Near muttered. They exited the room and were quickly greeted by the grim reaper, who laughed an eerily laugh as they exited down back steps. Nothing on the way out? Boring. They could've tried to scare them then, too. Why did they not scare them when they could be easily scared?

"Thank you and have a good night." Near stared before being tugged off.

"That place is so haunted." L spoke up as they began to make their way from the haunted house back to Whammy's House.

"No way."

"What? You didn't see them or feel them? There were ghosts in them. I'm 90% sure." Near rolled his eyes.

"And I'm 95% sure there are no such things as ghosts."

"And I'm 100% sure there are."

"Well I'm 100% sure there are not." Near and L got locked in a battle of 'Do ghosts exist? Or do they not exist?' all the way back to Whammy's.

L let Near off the hook for the night, letting the child believe that there are no such things as ghosts (although they do exist). Near, on the other hand, had gotten an idea from the haunted house and set his plan into action, gaining help from others in the house.

Mello arrived back with Matt, the ninja adorned youth getting suckered into carrying Mello's candy for him. They had hit every house possible, and Mello even scared little kids out of their candy.

"Wait till Near gets a look at how much we hauled in. He'll have to take back his comment from earlier." Matt rolled his eyes at Mello's comment. He opened his mouth to talk, but noticed something.

"Why is the house so quiet? It was lively when we left and there should be plenty of kids around." Mello noticed it, too. There was a sudden slam of a door, which caused others to open and close spontaneously before just ceasing. Matt and Mello looked at each other; someone was playing a trick on them. Matt jumped as he felt something brush against his leg, but there was nothing there. Mello started to hear the floor boards creak slowly and then stop, they sounded as if someone was right in front of them. They suddenly started to hear low murmuring and it would stop, then more floor boards were creaking together and then would stop. Matt and Mello were starting to get a little spooked out. Near opened the door slowly and quietly, staring at the back of the two older boys.

"Why are you standing in the doorway?" Both Matt and Mello jumped, Matt losing most of the candy onto the floor.

"Near you brat!" Mello shook his fist. Near simply closed the front door behind him and moved around the mess. The other kids of the house came out from their places and laughed at the mess. They managed to scare them.

"Still no such things as ghosts." Near smirked to himself. "And you still didn't get much more candy than a little child in a dinosaur outfit."

Oh how Near had fun that night. Even the ending was a good one, getting to prove Mello was wrong about his candy and L was wrong. Although, now that he thought about it...What made the floors creak the first time? A ghost? Nah. There's no such thing as them. He was sure of that.

---

Ah, good fic with a crappy ending. Ha, but at least I finally got this done and Steph can get off my back. But it was fun and I was amused. Er, the part with villains of cartoon with movies, in the haunted house we went to it was all Batman villains. And like, a joker did sit and wave a scalpel in my face and I just stared. Anywho, no flames. R&R as you please. Oh, and thanks for reading.


End file.
